Kenpin Xi'anjing
Kenpin, or "Ken" for short, was a hero during The Six Circles crisis. Hailing from a faraway land, Ken was one of the most gifted martial artists that the Mortal Realm has ever seen. Description Kenpin was a fairly average human, his unassuming appearance leading many to underestimate him. He had beige skin and short black hair, keeping his face free of facial hair whenever possible. He had a fairly lithe build, complimenting his acrobatic abilities. Ken most often dressed in simple Kajiwaran clothes covered in a plain coat, usually styled after whatever region he was traveling in so that he wouldn't stand out too much. That wish was somewhat counter-acted by his insistence on wearing his wide-brimmed cloth hat, which was very obviously foreign. Personality Kenpin's most obvious trait was his quiet and contemplative nature. He rarely raised his voice, and when doing so it was always in an incredibly polite tone. Ken believed that positivity was the best way to move the world forward and the simple kindnesses of the world were worth more than anyone realized. He lived that very message at all times, slipping up only on rare occasions. That said, Ken also had a penchant for humor, always trying to make light out of any situation, even if it meant a joke that was grim or in poor taste. Ken was also driven by a deep need to understand things fundamentally, even the most vile of creatures. It was this need that lead to him delving so deeply into a wide variety of religions, cobbling an ethical code out of the strongest pillars of each one. He was, however, not above killing if necessary, though it would always be the last option if at all possible. History Early Life Ken was born in Fengbei in the kingdom of Chuantong, where he would live most of his childhood. He was of a very poor family, so when the opportunity to send young Ken to a dojo presented itself it was hastily accepted, predominantly out of having one less mouth to feed. Ken never held any ill will for the decision, as it shaped him as a person and it would continue to be the first step on his path to enlightenment as a monk. He trained for many years, until at the age of 16 he set out on his own, curious to see the rest of the country as it really was. He traveled from place to place, often doing odd jobs to pay any tabs he collected throughout his journey. When he finally returned home at the age of 19, he found that his parents had passed away in his absence, leaving his younger sister his only surviving relative, though she was being cared for by the monks who had accepted him. He mourned their passing but did not let that stop him, continuing his travels and planning to see other continents as soon as he acquired the funds. In the year 881 AR, Ken chose to travel to Tyravia after hearing about a Demon problem they were having. Spending every cent he had he crossed the ocean, eventually receiving a letter from a mysterious man named Kalimos. The Six Circles Skills and Abilities "In so many ways, martial arts is much like a way of life. To properly learn an art form inside and out, one must almost become like one's master even in mindset. That is probably why I have found it so easy to take on new masters. I've always had a knack for traveling multiple paths through life at once." Ken studied with over a hundred martial artists during his adventures and as a result he is able to adapt his fighting style to almost any confrontation. His ability to understand others without necessarily agreeing with them gives him a certain insight into learning that many martial artists struggle to obtain. He's considered a savant when it comes to martial techniques, able to replicate most fighting techniques after seeing them once. Relationships Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Six Circles Characters